


Finding Your Place

by culturalMochi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I've made lloyd's situation SO much sadder than necessary lol, M/M, polyninja will happen later when they've all met up and gotten to know each other, rated T for possible language and eventual robots being hurt, takes place in the first couple seasons, this is my first fic in like 7 years so like be warned haha!, zane being a big brother to lloyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturalMochi/pseuds/culturalMochi
Summary: What would be different if Master Wu had been too late and missed a ninja in his bid to stop Garmadon? What happens when that ninja runs into Lloyd before he finishes opening the snake tombs?When Zane had visited Jamanakai Village, he never expected to leave with a new brother.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. After his death, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Scythe of Quakes, the Sword of Fire, and the Shurikens of Ice were left to his sons, meant to guard them and their power. The eldest brother, Garmadon, was soon overtaken with a darkness gifted to him in his youth and was eventually exiled by the younger, Wu. 

Wu had taken those weapons, and hid them away to keep Garmadon’s minions from collecting them, placing a guardian at each to ensure their safety. After time, however, signs of Garmadons return grew evident and Wu sought out to collect a team of ninja, each having been passed down a power from parent to child. He had collected the Master of Earth and the Master of Lightning, and had left to collect the Master of Ice. Now see, this is where things change, as even the smallest of events can have the biggest impacts and as Wu sank to the bottom of the lake to wait, Zane, Master of Ice, was held up from testing himself by Mrs. Yang, who needed help carrying her groceries, and by the time he had finished, it was already time for him to leave. 

So was the life of a wanderer, Zane thought, exiting town and walking towards the next. Wu was confused after surfacing, of course, but he had no time to think about it before he had to leave to make more preparations, as the vision of his final student arrived, and it was not going to be a pleasant experience for anyone involved. 

——

Cole, Kai, and Jay had, albeit with difficulty, gathered the four golden weapons, saved Nya, and stopped Garmadon. It wasn’t easy at all being there were only three of them to fight off all the skeletons but they barely made it out of the Underworld with their Master and the Golden Weapons, all of which were intact. 

After deciding the world had been saved, they were leisuring while Master Wu shut himself in his room to meditate. They weren’t entirely sure why, but it kept him from observing their training which meant they could mess around all they wanted. 

At least, that’s what they thought, right before Wu slammed open the doors to the entertainment room. His students glanced up quickly before turning their eyes back to the TV, lest they lose their progress in the current level. Wu shook his head and sighed, walking over to the outlet and unplugging the TV, hearing protests and objections from his ninja before shooting them all a glare.

“Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn’t mean he won’t return one day for the golden weapons of Spinjitzu!” The students looked to their teacher. 

“But it’s been so peaceful! There’s no one to save, there’s nothing to do! It’s just-“ Jay’s hands flew up, “boring!!” 

“We can train tomorrow,” Kai leaned back, and Wu stared him down. 

“Never put off tomorrow what can be done today.” Cole grinned, lifting up a slice of pizza that had been forgotten about when they’d engrossed themselves in the battle game. 

“Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that’s the case- OW!!”

”NO PIZZA FOR YOU!!” Wu sighed, “You are without your final element, which means you need to train harder to make up for the imbalance of power! You have not even reached your full potential as elemental masters, nor have you unlocked the power that’s housed in your golden weapons”

“You wanna talk secret powers, check this out!” Cole picked up his scythe and maneuvered it to fit the TV plug into the outlet. The game flashed on instantly and the ninja returned to their battle against the digital dragon. Kai glanced up to a worried Master Wu and tried to assure him to little success

“Quit worrying Master, we’ll be ready for Lord Garmadon’s return!” Kai waved off his teacher, who was growing more and more disappointed by the minute. Before he could scold them more, Nya ran in, eyes darting around to look at them all.

“Guys! Lord Garmadon, he’s returned!” Nya huffed, out of breath from running her way back to the monastery, “He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!” The ninja clambered up from their sitting positions, fumbling with unpractice and struggling to gather their things. With weapons in hand and bags mistakenly grabbed they made their way to Jamanakai on their dragons to deal with the threat. 

Or rather…lack thereof?

Upon landing their dragons, readying their weapons, and charging into battle, they found that instead of Lord Garmadon terrorising the people, it was a child, his son, Lloyd Garmadon. He was using his father’s namesake to try to get free candy. The ninja don’t fall for his evil act and are quick to shut down any other scheme a 9 year old could pull off in that time by hanging him from the roof of a house! Problem solved. Kind of. 

Lloyd watched the ninja fly off on their dragons, going back to whatever place they lived. To their home...they...they’re such jerks! Bullying him for almost no reason! So what if Lloyd was trying to get candy from these dumb villagers? What were all those adults going to do with it? Nothing? Because they’re old? Honestly! They should’ve just been handing it out to kids like him anyway like it was some kind of holiday! 

As Lloyd stewed around in his thoughts, he didn’t notice someone approaching his current hangout.

——

Zane had arrived in Jamanakai a few days prior, and had been doing odd jobs for the villagers. He never did it for pay, usually just working for his fill rather than for monetary gain, but the villagers were so kind and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Whatever money he did make was used for provisions for his next trek. He wondered where he should travel to next? There was a large frozen forest of birchwood trees nearby. Perhaps he would find somewhere to go beyond that.

As he walked past the various stalls, he wondered what had gone on moments ago, seeing as everyone seemed distraught and angry. It was as though the dark lord had returned, yet he was more of a nuisance than a threat. Such a strange thing for Zane to think. He passed by people, helping to lift carts and retrieve anything that may have strayed too far from its home. It lifted people’s spirits, which was good, Zane thought, as all of the negativity he felt had tasted sour in his mouth. 

He rounded a corner, nearing the center of town when he saw him. A child, no older than 10, wearing a large black hoodie, much too big on him for all the wrong reasons. Zane thought so especially since it was tied flush to his waist with a purple sash, which only accentuated the fact that this kid had gone hungry way too often and for way too long. There were ribs painted in white on the front which Zane thought ironic seeing how thin the boy was. All of this was tied together by the fact that he was hanging from a roof by his hood! Surely whatever happened down here wasn’t so destructive as to send people flying? 

Zane walked briskly to where he was hanging, so focused that he didn’t notice people around him moving out of his way. How has he not been helped down yet? Was this not someone’s child?

——

Lloyd looked down at the stranger clad in white and navy, doing his best to keep a brave face in front of the stony faced teen.

“You think this is funny?” He put on his best glare, “You gonna laugh at me too?” Lloyd was used to this, to people giving him crude looks, treating him differently. You would think he’d have fit in great at Darkley’s! That he’d be the top student in pushing-over-old-ladies class! But he was just...bad at being bad. Lloyd, however, had a reputation to uphold as the youngest Garmadon. He HAD to be evil. At least...that’s what his mom meant for him when she left him at that evil school...right?

The stranger looked around, as if trying to gauge other people’s reactions. When he saw no one else laughing, he looked back to Lloyd. 

“I see no humor in this situation,” Zane watched the child closely, trying his best to seem non threatening, referring back to the many times he’d accidentally scared village children with his harsh gaze. “Would you like to get down?” He asked as he softened his face. Just then, the tough façade of the boy broke, because for the first time in a long time, someone was offering to help him. Lloyd hiccuped, emotions overpowering his sense of dignity, and cried out:

“Yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some...discoveries...are made

Lloyd was sitting against the building now, waiting for the stranger to return with food. It was the only reason he hadn’t run off instantly after he let him down. He was confused. Doesn’t this guy know who he is? He’s Lloyd GARMADON! Son of the Dark Lord? He should be ANGRY with Lloyd, right? Surely he’s been affected by his dad in some way. Everyone he’s ever met has. He didn’t have time to mull it over before the teen returned, various fruits in hand, and a small bag probably filled with more food. He passed some of the fruit over, and Lloyd hesitantly yet quickly started eating. 

“May I ask what your name is?” Okay that was weird. Did he really not know who he was?

“Lloyd…” he paused, “Lloyd Garmadon.”

“My name is Zane.” Lloyd flinched, expecting the verbal declaration to be followed up with a physical one. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and glanced back up to Zane, who was staring at him with little emotion in his face. 

“You...aren’t mad that my dad is Lord Garmadon?” Zane cocked his head sideways. 

“I have no reason to be upset with you,” He looked Lloyd up and down, wondering how long he’d been left to wander on his own. “You are his son, and what he has done should not be reflected on you as a person.” Lloyd took another bite of the fruit Zane had bought him. It was sweet, but it couldn’t compare to the taste of candy. Still, after going so long with nothing, it wasn’t so bad.

“Thank you...for the food,” he averted his eyes, afraid Zane’s kind demeanor could flip and he’d treat him like everyone else does. Zane looked down and smiled at him, and when Lloyd looked up, he could see no malice in the teen’s eyes. He picked up the small bag again, handing it to Lloyd. Oh, so it was for him to take? He peeked inside, seeing bread, fruit, and something very colorful stuffed in the bottom. Had Zane bought him candy?! Lloyd hugged the bag closer, and looked up when he heard the teen stand. 

“You can not choose who your parents are, but you may choose who you want to be. Goodbye, Lloyd. I hope that I may see who you grow up to be in the future.”

And then Zane had left. Lloyd sat for a while and thought about his words. He didn’t have to be evil like his dad, even though it’s what everyone expected him to be. He could just be himself! He could help people, like how Zane had helped him! Lloyd ran through the town, a smile on his face as he searched for his new friend. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could catch up to him! He wouldn’t be alone anym-

And then Lloyd was tripped.

He listened as the kids ran away laughing. That’s right. He’s still a Garmadon. Still hated by most everyone in Ninjago. And everyone was out to get him. And-And those ninja. They were the worst of them! They didn’t have to hang him up so high! How did they expect him to get down safely! He hated them. They were bullies just like everyone else. His thoughts of finding Zane were abandoned as his tiny body filled with silent rage. He knew exactly what to do. He remembered his mom used to tell him stories of the serpentine, of how they were sealed away in tombs as punishment after the Great Serpentine War. He remembered from her stories that one of the factions was near Jamanakai. All he had to do was find them, and then he’d make them pay. They would fear the name Lloyd Garmadon.

——

The ninja had landed back at the monastery, buzzing about the scroll they had accidentally found. None of them could read it, but from the looks of the illustrations, it seemed super important! There were five differently colored ninja painted on the page, representing the three of them, and two unknown ninja. Cole remembered Master Wu mentioning something about a fourth teammate that would have helped them, but he never arrived. He must have been the white clad ninja one the page, because SURELY someone so important as to be the big green figure wouldn’t skip out on Master Wu’s offer. 

As Kai and Jay walked away, Cole couldn’t help but look at the white dragon at the end of the makeshift stables. Poor thing had been stuck there since they all escaped the underworld. With no Master of Ice to wield him, the Ice Dragon had been cooped up while watching the others fly about. He would have to go through his catalogue later. Maybe he could find something for the caged dragon when he ordered Rocky’s own treat. He stroked its snout quickly, getting an arm full of frost when the dragon exhaled, and jogged back up to his teammates as they were opening the Monastery gates. 

Inside, Nya was working hard on the obstacle course, trying her best to beat her brother’s speed record. And she was making good progress too! Until she spotted the boys walking in and lost her focus, getting smacked in the face with the flat of an axe and falling over. Ouch?? Jay ran over, ready to help her up.  
“Hey, Nya,” he slipped his mask off, “closer to beating your brother’s speed record?” She took his hand, standing up.

“Ah, I’m getting there.” She winced as she felt her forehead, no doubt either a bruise or a bump would form later under her bangs. “Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?”

“Yeah,” Kai said, walking up to her other side, “but I think you should clear out, sis, we’re gonna need the space, sorry.” Cole opened up a closet, pulling out kendo armor and helmets. He tossed one to Jay, who wasn’t paying attention, and promptly hit him in the back of the head with it. Haha, ouch. 

“Alright boys, I’ve just decided. We’re gonna have a tournament to see who…” he glanced at Nya, “is the strongest out of the three of us” Kai looked to Cole in confusion, before turning back to his sister.

“Hey, Nya, wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?” She laughed to herself and turned around. 

“No thanks, I think I’ll just visit Jamanakai Village. Knock yourselves out!” And then she left. The ninja looked to Cole, not understanding his sudden urge to train. Cole rolled his eyes, putting his armor on.

“We’re going to fight in a tournament to see who will be the green ninja you dolts! We aren’t supposed to know so I couldn’t say anything about it in front of Nya!” Kai and Jay let out a little “oh,” because he was right. They’d found that out on accident and couldn’t let it slip that they knew. They looked back at Cole, slipping into their armor. 

“Alright, first fight will be you two, Kai and Jay!”

——

The birchwood trees were tall and many in number, clustered in ways that seemed unnatural and completely natural. The snow was plenty and the wind was bitter, but Zane kept going. He never seemed to be affected by freezing temperatures, often walking around barefoot to the chagrin of elderly townspeople who insisted he would get sick. A woman had once even knitted him a pair of socks before he left. They were currently tucked away in a pocket of his bag, as he did not want to dirty them. 

He had been walking for at least a couple of hours, having crossed over various gaps and climbed numerous surfaces. He wasn’t too sure what drew him in this direction, especially when it garnered passing through such dangerous paths, but he sensed something important was this way. He took in more of his surroundings, noting very little clouds in the sky, footsteps of varying sizes, and- Oh! A bird flew up ahead! He smiled. 

It’s feathers were dark, shining purple in the light of the sun. It flew lower toward the ground and Zane recognized it to be a falcon. The large bird flew over him and perched on a nearby tree branch. Zane stopped to gaze at it, as it looked to be doing the same to him. He tilted his head in wonder, and smiled when the bird mimicked him. He lifted his arm, and the bird did the same with its wing. He was excited, never did he think he would see a bird, much less a predator like a falcon, taking commands so easily from him. He tried one final thing. He flapped his arms in a little dance, holding his breath to see what the falcon would do. His grin was unmatched when the bird danced in response, letting a small laugh out. The falcon, seeing that it now had his attention, flew off in the direction Zane was headed. And as expected, Zane followed. He thought he may as well see where the bird would lead him. 

He ran past a sign warning of tree horns, whatever those may be, and looked back up to the falcon. It seemed to be struggling to fly. Oh dear, it hadn’t been injured for some time, had it? Perhaps it was leading Zane somewhere in the hopes he could help it? He rushed forward, just barely catching the poor bird in his hands as he dove into the snow. Thank the First Spinjitzu Master he had- Oh! Oh it was sparking!

That...wasn’t typically something birds did.

He looked over the crooked chest panel, seeing a few wires out of place here and there. He was sure it was easily remedied, but he could do nothing without the schematics of the avian droid. He looked closer at the panel, noting a strange symbol etched into it. Perhaps when he made it to the next town, he could search the local library for the history of the symbol? He mentally apologized to his broken friend, wishing he could do something now rather than later.

He removed his bag in order to place the falcon inside when he heard a loud noise. A giant golden robot, armed with cannons on each shoulder, glared down at him. That wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all. Zane froze under its glowering stare, unable to find it in himself to move. He didn’t know what this thing was- a treehorn maybe?- But he felt that if he moved too quickly, it would end up being the last time he ever moved. Too afraid to even breathe, he kept still as the machine scanned him with a bright blue light. And then it turned and kept walking, seeming to be scanning for a true threat. He collapsed, clutching the falcon to his chest. Though he’s braver than most, a stressful situation is even more stressful when you find yourself unarmed. He watched it walk away, spotting the same symbol as the one on the falcon. 

“So you are somehow related…?” He said to no one in particular, especially seeing as the only things that could listen were laid broken in his arms and patrolling the forest respectively. He glanced around the thin trees, trying to spot whatever the large droid could be hunting for, but spotting nothing but an unusually thick birch tree, much bigger compared to the rest. He got up, finding that the tree appeared to be made of metal rather than wood. An outline of a door was barely visible and as he got closer, he noticed in the white of the tree, the same symbol. 

Opening the door was easy enough, as if he knew exactly how it worked. The door creaking open was the loudest sound as even the rest of the sounds of the forest had died down. He pushed through and descended the stairs, noting the inside seemed even bigger than the outside. The room was round, filled with the necessities a person would need to live. There was a bed tucked under the stairs, and a few steps away from it was a work table, no doubt holding the supplies he’d need to fix the bird held gently in his arms. Furniture was sparse in the small space, yet the home still looked well lived in if the shelves and tools had anything to say about it. He spotted a small mechanical cat, no doubt sporting the same symbol somewhere on its body. 

“So, this is your home my mysterious friend.” He placed his mysterious friend down on the table, scanning the blueprints and finding that the falcon’s were at the very forefront of the rest. He fiddled around for a few minutes, finding the task rather easy, and smiled when the bird hopped up and flew around. It landed on his outstretched arm. He scratched under its chin and turned to let it fly off again, it’s next perch chosen to be the stairs. He was facing the work table. If the bird was going to be joining him on his journey, he should really pack up its blueprints to bring with.

He moved to lift them off of the board keeping them flat when he spotted another blueprint. It was smaller than the falcon’s, and tucked away as if in a hurry. He was curious. What other marvels could an inventor like this have created, if the falcon was so lifelike? He pulled the paper out, scanning the human figure sketched onto it and gasped when the recognition hit. Wait, this isn’t right he...n-no, he—

“No...It can’t be! No! NO!” Zane gasped. Though not injured physically, his insides...his mechanics…felt as though they were being squeezed. It was as if he couldn’t breathe. A strange and bad feeling considering he had no use for breathing. He...sure he was different from other people, but that was just the amnesia! Surely that meant he was human, as he knew no robot who could suffer from amnesia! But...Zane looked down at his chest. He could feel it, the itch to open something that shouldn’t be there. He removed his shirt and spotted it, as if with muscle memory. A barely there seam in his skin that, should he have not been looking for it, he wouldn’t have known it was there. His fingers slipped into the grooves with ease, and he pried open his chest. All this time...and he never knew...

Inside were many mechanisms and switches that he was too afraid to touch, should he accidentally damage something important. It all seemed so complicated...how was he to navigate this? The falcon chirped and he looked up. It pecked down at the work table. Wait, his blueprints! He scrambled to grab the blue paper, to have some sense of what was going on. The falcon watched him as Zane scanned the drawings and labels. Audio, Vision, Voice...Humor? He supposed that explained a bit. Each switch had a short explanation that detailed what would happen should something be switched on or off. And then there was...Memory. He looked down into his chest. It was switched off. His whole reason for having amnesia, for wandering the Island of Ninjago, just to see if anyone out there recognized him enough to tell him who he was...it could have been solved so easily with the flip of a switch?

He grew angry then. For what reason could his creator have had to implement such a feature in him? With it he was so lost, so easily manipulated. Why would they have put him through all this? Was it a joke? Was it a test? It looked as though no one had lived in the tree house in ages. The only sign of life was on the bed, which looked as though it had been vacated in a hurry. He had thought about looking for the owner, but the layer of dust told him his creator had left a long time ago. Wherever they were, he was sure they were laughing at him right now. Zane looked back down at the switch. Hands shaking, he flipped it. His memories flooded back into him, and for the first time in years, he remembered his father’s voice.

“Hello, Zane!”

——

The cold was biting at him. His hoodie had long lost its ability to warm him. His feet were soaked through his old and worn out shoes and walking was starting to hurt. He had to push through though. He wasn’t going to let people treat him so badly again. 

“Stupid ninja!” He kicked a stone away, regretting it when it made the ache in his feet worse, “I’ll show them who they’re dealing with.” And then despite his better judgement, he kicked another stone, because maybe feeling pain was better than feeling sadness right now. He kicked it one last time, finally agreeing with his body that it was too much, and stopped when he heard it clang against something. He clambered up the snowy hill and collapsed to his knees when he spotted something. He pushed away some of the snow to reveal a large door in the shape of a snake's mouth. This was it! He was sure of it! He looked around and located the lever to open it, pulling the golden snake forward. If this didn’t lead to a serpentine tribe, then he didn’t know what he’d do. 

The mouth of the snake opened up loudly, all the noise a result of having not been used in decades. He peered in, seeing green gas emerge from the depths. Weird, was all he was able to think before losing his balance and plummeting into the dark hole. He screamed, hitting various, thankfully flat, patches of ice on the wall as he fell, until finally he hit the bottom. He Alison the ice a bit, not wanting to move due to the pain of the drop. He finally sat up, noting that nothing seemed broken, but he was definitely going to be all bruised. Oh well, he thought, at least the hoodie was good for something. 

“You are out of your mind to venture so far away from home, little one.” Lloyd stood up, unable to find the source of the smooth voice speaking to him. And then he appeared from out behind a block of ice. A large green snake, covered in yellow and white markings and holding a long golden staff was staring him down with deep red eyes. A forked tongue poked through his fangs as he sized up the boy. Lloyd backed away, not knowing what to say in order to get out of the situation. The snake spoke again,

“Look into my eyes. Give up your mind.” His eyes were doing something now, and Lloyd couldn’t look away, “I will control you.” And then Lloyd tripped on the uneven ground, throwing his hands up to shield himself on the giant icicle he was forced against. And then the snake stopped slithering. Lloyd looked up, finding it had captivated itself in its reflection after he’d fallen. He grinned and stood up, laughing to himself.

“No, I will control YOU from now on,” he pointed matter-of-factly to the snake. 

“What shall you have us do, master?” Wait-

“Us?” And then the hissing and rattling grew louder as more serpentine of the hypnobrai tribe appeared out of hiding. So he must have tricked the general! “My own army of snakes!” Lloyd laughed his most evil laugh and looked around again. Oh this was too perfect. He marched the army back up the opening, the bag of food he’d dropped on his way in going unnoticed. 

——

“I was built to protect those who...can not protect themselves…” He went rigid, quickly looking to the door, “Lloyd!” He thought of the boy who had been bullied by everyone and anyone who met him, a child abandoned and left to fend for himself, who was no doubt out there somewhere alone and cold and hungry. Zane had to find him. It was his directive to protect and to him, Lloyd was in desperate need of it. He shut his chest panel and checked over his things, the falcon gazing at him curiously. He still had plenty of provisions seeing as he had barely made it into his next journey, which was good. That meant spending less time in Jamanakai doing nothing and more time reserved to search for the boy. Surely he couldn’t have gone far?

Zane threw on whatever clothing he could find around his previous home, seeing as what he’d been wearing previously was ruined in the trek to the treehouse, and picked up his bag. He took one last look at his home before once again spotting the worktable housing his father’s work table. He hesitated before grabbing the falcons blueprints and then his own, brushing the frost off of them (had he left the door open?) and stuffing them in his bag. His hand passed over another object, a frame covered in cloth. He scanned his memories, the foggy ones from after his father’s death, when he covered many things before exiting the tree to start his new life. He removed the fabric and smiled at the photo, picking it up and putting that, too, in his bag. He rushed up the stairs and threw the door open (ah, he had not left it open), and ran back the way he came, thanking the fact that he apparently did not need air.

“Falcon, I need you to fly ahead and search for Lloyd!” the bird cawed at him before taking off in front of him. It was nice to know he had a friend in the skies. He ran, ignoring anything that wouldn’t get him to the village faster. 

“Please wait for me, Lloyd, I’m on my way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter ended up being a lot longer than the first bc I just like...kept going? I wanted to include a lot and I hadn't finished up the events up episode 1 yet (still haven't lol) but! We should be getting to episode 2 in the next one!
> 
> A couple things,
> 
> So I have this headcanon that the only reason the guardian in the forest attacked Zane is because he had his hood up, and therefore couldn't scan his face bc like...why would Dr. Julien create a bot that was hostile towards him and his son?
> 
> Also! I'm on tumblr! I'm culturalmochi on just about every site so if you'd like to see what I do then you can find me there! I post art on my instagram and on culturalmochiart on tumblr, and it's been mostly NinjaGo lately, so if you wanna see that search me up! 
> 
> Stay safe and have a great day and/or night! :)


End file.
